1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to integrated circuits and more specifically to an integrated circuit with tensile and compressive layer regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many integrated circuits have semiconductor devices having active regions, including channel regions. Carrier mobility within the channel regions may determine the performance of such semiconductor devices. Typically, the carrier mobility within the channel regions is a function of the type of material being used to form the channel regions. Many materials used to form the channel regions respond to compressive and tensile stresses/strains. Typically, a stress layer formed using an etch-stop layer has been used to generate either compressive or tensile stress on the channel regions. Such etch-stop layers, however, have several problems. For example, conventional dual etch-stop layers may degrade performance of certain types of semiconductor devices.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated circuit with tensile and compressive layer regions arranged in a manner to optimize performance of certain semiconductor devices.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.